It All Started in a Chat Room
by Emodeadfish
Summary: Yugi's ignored by his friends. He was all depressed one day when he went into a chat room. There he'll meet interesting people. shonen-ai discontinued due to lack of inspiration for YGO fanfics
1. Chapter 1

Me: another story. Another pain in their asses

Yami:You got that right.

Me: (Shrugs) eh

Yami: you don't care about anybody do you?

Me: not really.

Yami: you're suddenly depressed

Me: school...so leave me be!!

Yami: well you're one f--

Yugi: did something happen?

Me:Nope! Not at all. Right Yami?

Yami: errrmm...nothing at all

Me: (mutters) glad you agree. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

:hikari to yami:

:. yami to hikari .:

/Yugi's thoughts/

-bakura's thoughts -

"talking"

Yugi and Me: now on with the fic!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Motou Yugi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He is being ignored by his so-called-friends Jou, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Yami. So he sat alone in the cafeteria, sitting in the corner again. Just like before he met Yami. Yugi didn't know why they ignore him, they just give him cold glares whenever he is standing close to Yami.

/Why are they so mean to me? I thought we were friends.../ Yugi let his mind wander while thinking about his friends. Since he doesn't have his friends around, he was now back to bully magnet number one. He would always get beat up, the sad thing is that when he arrives at home nobody notices him at all. Even his grandfather doesn't know that he exists. He was replaced by Yami, who took everything away from him.

Yugi's eyes started to water thinking about the time he and his friends hanged out. Yugi wiped away the tears before they fell. /No use mourning over it now. At least not here./ Yugi got up to throw his trash away. Afterwards he walked out of the cafeteria to go to the computer room.

Yugi sat down in front of a computer and went onto the school's chat room. When he had to log in he hesitated for a second to think of a screen name. He eventually typed in 'KitForgotten' and logged on.

_CHAT ROOM _

_whitney5000: this is boring. Don't you agree?_

_Animelover:No. So T or D?_

_Moonstar94: T i guess.._

_(((KitForgotten has logged in)))_

_Animelover:Hiiii!_

_Moonstar94:hey_

_whitney5000: yo_

_Phycopath5000:Yeppers!_

_KitForgotten: wat were u talking about?_

_Moonstar94: we're playing truth or dare and it's my turn_

_Animelover:Yea! So do u hav a crush on anybody in particular?_

_Phycopath5000: y that question of all questions?_

_Animelover: shutup! So anybody?_

_Moonstar94: a dude named William. _

_whitney5000:hey i think i know that guy_

_KitForgotten: really?_

_Phycopath5000: no he doesn't he's lying_

_KitForgotten: How do u know?_

_Phycopath5000: call it a feeling _

_Moonstar94: -afoobada- ur mean_

_whitney5000: y thankyou_

_Phycopath5000: Anyway skool's boring_

_KitForgotten: Yeah. I wish it would just blow up_

_whitney5000: same here_

_Moonstar94:that would be cool, but then i be stuck with me dad_

_Animelover: you ppl r crazy._

_Moonstar94: Well class is about ta start! Bi!_

_(((Moonstar94 has logged off)))_

_Animelover: same here! Later!_

_(((Animelover has logged off)))_

_Phycopath5000: well i better go. _

_(((Phycopath5000 has logged off)))_

_Whitney5000: hey do u really want the school to blow up?_

_KitForgotten: y not? It's not like anybody else cares_

_whitney5000: Yes! For once somebody agrees with me! G2g._

_(((whitney5000 has logged off.)))_

Yugi logged out himself as other students filed in the classroom. He picked up his backpack and headed for his history class. /Wow. Did I actually say that I want the school to blow up?/ Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when the warning bell rang. /oh man I'm going to be late!/ Yugi ran the whole way to his classroom, which just so happens to be on the other side of the school.

Yugi was lucky that his history teacher always arrives in the classroom, 4 minutes after the bell rang. Yugi sat down in his usual seat in the back of the classroom. The rest of the students, who knew that Ms. Misha would arrive late, filed into the classroom. Soon enough Ms. Misha had arrived in the classroom carrying lots of graded papers. The history teacher took roll and started the day's lesson.

"Today you will be working in groups for a project. I'm picking the groups for you." Yugi tuned out the teacher's explanation of the project. He already knew what they were going to do. Yugi stared out the window to see Yami and Jou in P.E. They were playing baseball and Yami's team was crushing the other team. /I have to get over it. They probably only befriended me so they could be with Yami./ While Yugi had been daydreaming, Ms. Misha had been calling his name for ages.

"ou. Mr. Motou. Mr. Motou! MR. MOTOU!" Ms. Misha yelled. Yugi eeped and jumped about one foot in the air. "Mr. Motou I do not appreciate you daydreaming in my class. Therefore I'll have to give you detention after school.." / What! Detention/ The rest of the class snickered at Yugi's bad luck.

Surprisingly for fate Bakura was in Yugi's history class too. So even Bakura was shocked that the tri-color hair boy got detention. - This...is...so...I don't even now how to describe it. Ah damn! I have after school detention too!! Nooooooo! I'll be stuck with the Pharoah's hikari!-

As the two shadow magic users ranted about how the detention was going to suck. Ms. Misha had started calling out the groups for the project. "Udochi Takara, Arima Yoshiro, Sotaido Akito, and Saharashi Mira."

"Uchiha Takeru, Jakari Masato, Hanasaki Satoshi, and Seno Riku."

The list went on until she got tp the last group. "Ishtar Malik and Marik, Ryou Bakura, and Motou Yugi."

-/ WHAT!!!!/- yelled Yugi and Bakura. They both had the look of terror and shock on their face. / I have to put up with Marik and Bakura! At least it's Malik, he I can tolerate. But still, **Marik** and **Bakura**?! Ra I must be cursed./

I'm stuck with the two phycos **and** the Pharoah's Hikari for a project!!- (me: well isn't that obvious?) While Yugi and Bakura were ranting in their heads. The two Ishtars had started to poke them to get them back to reality. Malik kept poking Yugi in the shoulder, but the tri-color hair boy didn't respond. So Malik poked his face instead, that got his hand slapped away.

"Malik? Ah! Gomennasai I didn't mean to slap you!" Yugi appoligised. "Yugi don't fret about it. C'mon we better get working or Ms. Misha will start giving us a long lecture." Malik said. The Egyptian walked over to where his Yami was. While Yugi sulked as he followed the Sennen Rod holder. When they reached Bakura's desk. They found Marik poking Bakura a hundred times a second.

"Bakura? Snow white. Powder. Fluffy. Wh--" Marik was cut off by Bakura who finally came to his senses. Bakura had hit Marik on the head with his heavy history book. Bakura grabbed the other Yami's shirt and shook him really hard. "Damn you Marik! I told you not to call me by those names!!" Bakura yelled as he shook the soon-to-pass-out Egyptian.

Malik thought that he didn't want a dead Yami and his lover, in his hands. So he went over to stop Bakura from killing Marik any further. (me: then again aren't they already dead?) Before he could stop Bakura, Ms. Misha had stepped in. Bakura didn't notice the history teacher and kept on shaking Marik.

"What is going on here?!" Ms. Misha half-shouted. Bakura finally noticed the annoyed teacher and released Marik from his grasp. "Well I was going to kill him." Bakura pointed at the dazed Marik, "But you cutted into my fun."

:Oh great. Bakura has done it now. Ms. Misha hates violence: Malik said through his mind link.

:. Well that's what he gets for strangling me.: Marik said. Malik mentally rolled his eyes. The two Egyptians looked at Ms. Misha. The teacher's face had turned red in anger. She looked like a bomb in cartoons that was about to explode.

"Mr. Ryou," Ms. Misha said calmly and yet in a dangerous way, "you better get working now or you will know the reason why I **do not **tolerate violence." From Bakura's point of view, it looked as if Ms. Misha was having that time of month. "Ummm right away sensei." Bakura slipped away from Ms. Misha's view and dragged Malik and Marik with him to another place in the room. Since Yugi was their partners, he followed them reluctantly.

------------------------------------skip all the way to after school---------------------------------------

Thirty seconds until the bell rang that signaled the end of the school day. Yugi just stared out the window as the teacher told the students what the homework assignment was for the day. Soon enough the bell rang and all the other students quickly bolted out of the classroom. Glad that school was done for the day. Yugi quickly copied the homework that was listed on the board.

He grabbed his backpack and headed out the door as well. / Oh wait I have detention today./ Yugi sighed heavily and headed for the classroom that detention is held in. Yugi stopped in front of the door the said detention in big bold letters. /Might as well get this over with./ Yugi turned the knob and peeked inside. He saw other teenagers fooling around and throwing things around.

Yugi walked over to the teacher that was supposed to 'watch over' the students that have detention. The teacher noticed Yugi so she grabbed the clipboard off to the side. "Name?" asked the teacher. "Motou Yugi." The teacher nodded as she checked the tri-color hair boy off the list. "Well sit anywhere you like for the next couple of hours." The teen decided to sit toward the front. He sat down and dropped his backpack on the ground. He decided to sleep because he knew he isn't going to get any sleep tonight with all the homework he has.

Bakura's POV

Stupid teacher. Stupid principal. Stupid school. Damn that blasted Hikari of mines for getting me to come here. I angrily stomped down the hall to detention. Argh! Fuck that teacher for sending me to the principal. I should send him to the shadow realm.

_----__FLASHBACK---_

_It was the last class for the day. The teacher was droning on and on about how they should not mix certain chemicals. Bakura wasn't paying attention as usual so he mixed the wrong chemicals. As in result the experiment blew up. Unluckily for Anzu, she just so happen to walk by. So she got caught in the explosion. The explosion caused her to be knocked unconscious. _

_"Mr. Ryou in the office, now!" the science teacher shouted. Bakura stared at the teacher with a bored gaze. "That's nothing new. Come on can't you come up with something better than that?"_

_The teacher's face turned red. "Mr. Ryou I said office, now!!" the science teacher shouted with more force this time. "What ever got stuck up your ass?" Bakura talked back. _

_"Mr. Ryou go to the office **now!!!!**" the science teacher really looked like he was about to explode. "Fuck you. I don't give a damn about the office. Nor for that bitch on the floor." Bakura said calmly. _

_The teacher grabbed Bakura by the ear and dragged the protesting Yami to the principal's office. Before the teacher dragged Bakura out the door he told the class that Imaki(me:random guy who is not going to pop up again) is in charge of the class. All the way down the hallway, the other teachers and students could hear the albino's protests. Some of the teachers opened their doors to see what was causing all the noise. When they saw Bakura being dragged by a fellow teacher, they just pitied the teacher who had to deal with Bakura at the moment._

_Bakura was really pissed at the science teacher. It was really humiliating for the thief king to be dragged by his ear by a lowlife mortal. He tried to get away, but the pressure on his ear just increased. Eventually the science teacher got to the principal's office. The teacher told the secretary what happened in the classroom. The secretary told the teacher that the principal will be with him in a moment._

_Well from there, it was chaos. When Bakura got a talk with the principal he just snapped. He started swearing every known word and in every language he knows. Soon enough that landed him with an entire month worth of detention. Since the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The principal told Bakura to go directly to detention at once. Bakura reluctantly obeyed the man in his mid-thirties, and headed out the door to detention._

_----end flashback------_

Yugi's P.O.V.

I lay my head on top of my arms and quietly fell asleep. But as soon as I fell asleep, a loud slam was heard and woke me up. I looked up to see an angered, white hair, Yami. Looks like something really pissed Bakura off. Maybe it has something to do with an explosion I heard earlier while passing by the one of the science rooms. I'm guessing Bakura blew up an experiment and got sent to the principal. Well I guess that happens just about everyday, so I shouldn't really care about it.

I sighed softly as I tried to fall back asleep. The key word: tried. Like last time, I fell asleep, but was woken up by something else. I felt something, no somebody throw something at my head. I looked turned around in my seat to be met with satisfied-looking dark brown eyes.

Normal POV

Yugi stared into Bakura's eyes and Bakura stared right back. Bakura held a satisfied grin on his face while Yugi had something between a scowl and a pout. When seeing the little Hikari's face, Bakura's grin got even wider. -Maybe this will be fun. Torturing the baka Pharoah's Hikari will be interesting.-

/Oh Ra! This will be a long two hours of detention./ Yugi groaned to himself. The tri-color hair boy turned back around to face the board. He tried to relax many times, but his peace was interrupted by the white hair thief, who kept throwing anything he could find at Yugi. After a while, Yugi was at the edge of his patience. Finally he snapped, he picked up a heavy textbook and chucked it at Bakura. Surprisingly it hit Bakura right on the face. That knocked him out of his seat and banging his head against the nearest desk.

/Oh no! I' m in a lot of trouble now!/ Yugi panicked while Bakura nursed the place he banged his head. -Dammit! That brat's going to pay!- Bakura angrily stood up and stomped over to the shorter teen. Bakura towered over the scared Hikari. "G-G-gomennasai." Yugi appoligised.

The ex-theif just ignored Yugi and grabbed the front of the Hikari's shirt and lifted him up. Bakura growled dangerously at Yugi. "You're going to pay for that."

Right when Bakura was going to hit Yugi, he was stopped by the teacher that was watching over them. "Motou Yugi? You're time in detention is done. You may go now." the teacher stated.

Bakura growled in annoyance as he dropped Yugi on the floor. "Next time I see you, you're going to be dead. You'll find yourself hanging from the ceiling, held by your intestines." Bakura spat at Yugi's feet.

Yugi quickly scrambled around getting his things. He shouldered his backpack and hurriedly walked out the door. He was terrified of what Bakura might do if he caught him. The Hikari left the school's campus and headed home. This time on the way home, he didn't get beat up like he normally would. /I guess having detention isn't all that bad. But I don't know if Bakura or the bullies are scarier./

Yugi pondered on that thought while walking up the stairs. On his way to his room he passed by Yami who was on the phone talking to Anzu. Like usual, the crimson-eyed teen didn't notice Yugi and just walked by his Hikari. Yugi sadly walked into his room and shut the door. He carelessly dropped his backpack on the floor. He flopped onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow. He started to cry silent tears. /Why does it still hurt? I should be used to it by now. Why can't I just forget and move on?/ Yugi slowly cried himself to sleep.

Bakura's POV

I dropped him on the floor and told him that the next time I caught him, he would find himself dead, hanging from the ceiling, held up by his intestines. He had a scared look on his features. He quickly gathered his stuff and rushed out the door. Great well now I have nothing to do. Stupid teachers. Maybe I should get this school to blow up. Then I wouldn't have to come to this prison. Yes that's a splendid idea, but I'll need Marik's help. If we get caught, Marik will be the substitute for me for the trouble. I laughed evilly as some of the damn mortals stared at me.

Fuck them! I could care less about them. Stupid mortals. I took out a lighter from my pocket and started to burn some papers. As soon as I burned a few sheets I found my lighter gone in a second. I found out that the fucking teacher had taken it away. What the fuck! I was playing with that! I shouted at the bitch. The bitch just walked away from me and told me that I wasn't going to see it for the rest of my life.

I sat down in my seat and glared darkly at the bitch.

Normal POV

Yugi woke up to find out that it was already midnight. He sat up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. /I don't feel like being in here, it's rather depressing./ His room reminded the tri-color hair teen of the past he had with his Yami. He was still wearing his shoes so he decided to go out for a walk. The Hikari climbed onto his desk to open the window. Yugi quietly slipped out of his room and got onto a tree branch near by.

The amethyst teen jumped down from the branch, hoping that he wouldn't make any noises that will wake up Yami and his grandpa. Luckily no noises were made and everything was still. Yugi smiled, satisfied that he escaped without getting caught. He started to run, not caring where his legs took him. As long as he wasn't near the Kame Game Shop, he felt content. Eventually he stopped at the Domino park to catch his breath.

Yugi decided that he should take a look around the city. See if anything is happening. The amethyst eyed teen wandered around stores and shops. Everything would've gone great, but as the teen was walking by an alley. He was suddenly grabbed by a hand. The hand clamped on his mouth as another hand gripped his wrist.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Ushio and his gang had caught Yugi in his wandering.

Yugi's eyes widened in fear and started shaking. Ushio and his gang started to laugh at Yugi's fear. Suddenly Yugi had the wind knocked out of him, for Ushio had decided to throw him against the wall. Yugi managed to stay conscious and asked Ushio, "What do...you want..?"

"Well you didn't pay up this morning, so you're going to pay double right now." Ushio answered .

At Ushio's command, Ushio and his gang started to beat Yugi up. At one point, they got tired of just using their fists, so they took out razors and knifes to play. Yugi screamed out in pain as each blade cut through his skin. Then at another point, Yugi tried to call for help. :Yami!:

:.Nggh.:

:Yami help! Yami I--:

:.Yugi! Didn't I tell you to never wake me up in the middle of the night!.:

:Yes, but--:

:.Just deal with it yourself. I'm tired of always picking up after your messes.:

After that the mind link was cut off. Yami had turned off his side of the mind link and went back to sleep. Leaving poor Yugi to suffer the consequences from Ushio and his gang.

---------------------------------------------------With Bakura-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura had finally got out of detention. At the moment, he was with Marik, he had told the psychoatic Egyptioan about what he did in detention. Now they were terrorizing the shoppers in the mall. To their dismay, they got caught by an officer there. But with Bakura's amazing theif skills, they were able to escape from the law enforcer's grasp.

"That was awesome!" Marik shouted as he drove down the street on his motorcycle.

"Are you kidding me?! It was your fault that we got caught!" Bakura shouted back from his motorcycle.

"No! It was your fault!" Marik shouted back.

"You dumbass! It was your fault and you know it!"

The two chaotic Yamis argued back and forth as they came upon a nearby club. Their argument was forgotton when the two spirits got some drinks and get themselves wasted. The 5000 year old spirits had stayed there until midnight. They decided to step outside for awhile, trying to find a person they could steal from. Marik, being insane and very unstable at the moment, saw something 'shiny'. As a result, he chased after the 'shiny' thing, Bakura had to follow him because Ryou and Malik would kill them if something happened. Which included getting arrested, killing, almost destroying the city, etc.

Just as they ran by an alley, they heard a scream of pain. "What the hell?" Bakura said.

"What's wrong Kuma-kura-chan?" Marik asked.

"Don't call me that," Bakura punched Marik and said, "didn't that sound like someone we know?"

"I didn't hear any—hey! It's that shiny thing again!" Marik chased after the 'shiny' thing again. Bakura followed him into the alleyway. There Marik hid behind some trashcans. Right when the white-hair thief was going to run by the Egyptian, Marik grabbed a hold of Bakura's shirt and pulled him down to hide behind the trashcans with him.

"Marik! What the hell are you doing?" Bakura hissed.

"Shhhhh! It's getting good." Marik shushed Bakura as he watched an event going on in front of them.

"What are you...hey dumbass, isn't that the baka Pharoah's Hikari?" Bakura said.

"Yep! He's getting beat up pretty bad!" Marik said happily.

Out of the blue, Bakura decided to interrupt the little fight. Bakura pulled out a dagger from his pants and threw it. The dagger grazed one of the bullies' shoulder. They all turned around to face Bakura. "Who the hell threw that?!" Ushio shouted.

"I did. You got a problem with that?" Bakura said cooly.

Ushio and his gang charged at Bakura, forgetting about Yugi, and leaving him there to bleed to death. One guy tried to slash the white-hair teenager with his knife, but Bakura easily dodged it. Others tried to inflict some injuries on the thief, but missed. Marik saw what was happening and decided to join the fight.

After a while of fighting, Bakura and Marik finally finished fighting Ushio and his gang. Ushio and his gang were in the state of being taken to the hospital for treatment. But the two spirits being who they are, doesn't care and left them there.

The two Yamis finally turned their attention to the forgotton Hikari at the end of the alley. A lot of Yugi's blood had already pooled around him, some of the wounds had just started to clot. The tri-color hair teenager had numerous bruises and cuts on his torso, fore arms and face.

"Wow Bakura, you were right about the next time you see him, he would be dead." Marik stated.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

me: well that's the end for this chapter!

Yugi: am I going to die?

Ryou: she wouldn't do that.

Yami: I don't know about that...

me: what! How can you not trust me? (puts on an innocent face)

Yami and Ryou: I don't know about that...

Yugi: but you're not going to kill me off right?

Me: nah!! you're too important for me to do that! Oh and sorry if the story seems to go by slowly or whatever. I'll try to make it better as I go along. So anyway, Plz review ppls!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey I'm back with chapter 2. Sorry that it took me a long time to update! I don't really have an excuse for not updating sooner. I was caught up with a family member's move, school, and many different distractions. This chapter is rather choppy because I couldn't get the right flow of thoughts going. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

:hikari to yami:

:.yami to hikari.:

/Yugi's thoughts/

'thoughts of other ppl'

"talking"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So what should we do with the pipsqueak?" Marik asked.

"Leave him there to rot." Bakura said.

"Yeah. Or we could use him to get to the baka Pharoah." Marik said with an evil grin.

"You dumbass!! It didn't work last time, so what makes you think it'll work this time!" Marik just shrugged and started to poke the injured Hikari with the new 'shiny' thing he found. The white hair thief ignored what the other Egyptian was doing and tried to think of something to do. While all this was happening, Yugi was slowly dying from blood loss and from the result of Marik poking him.

Marik got tired of poking Yugi and was about to go bug Bakura when a surprised gasp came from the entrance of the alley. The two 5000 year old spirits turned their attention to the entrance of the alley to see Ryou and a bunch of shopping bags.

"Yugi!" Ryou dropped the countless shopping bags he was holding and ran to where his fellow Hikari was lying. Bakura and Marik blinked in surprise to see the white hair teen out so late at night.

"Bakura! Marik! What did you do to him?!" Ryou shouted.

"Relax Hikari. We didn't do anything to him. Besides, I think this is an improvement for his life, he gets to die!" Bakura answered.

"We can't just leave him here! Here Marik help me carry a few of these bags, and Bakura you're carring Yugi." Ryou said as he handed Marik some of the bags he was holding.

"I'm not holding the baka Pharoah's Hikari!! Why can't we just leave him here to rot!!" Bakura just stood there, not moving an inch to help.

"Because it's not right to leave him here to die, and I'll confiscate all of you're knives if you don't." Ryou said simply.

Bakura eyes widened at the thought of his precious knives being taken away. Knowing that his Hikari would really take them away he quickly picked up Yugi and followed Ryou and Marik back to Ryou's house.

By the time they arrived at Ryou's house, Yugi was barely hanging on. Ryou told his Yami to lay the injured teen on the couch as he set his numerous shopping bags down. The white hair Hikari quickly went over to Yugi and began to heal him with a new power he 'accidentaly' got from Bakura's mistake. In the end, Yugi was completely healed and Ryou was tired from using his power.

During that time, the two psychoatic Yamis snooped around the kitchen and found more knives and food. Ryou noticed that some of Yugi's blood had dripped onto the couch, and thought of how much trouble he'll put himself through to clean the stain off. He went into the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean up the blood. But the chocolate brown eye teen soon forgot about the thought when he saw the mess the two Yamis made in his kitchen.

"Bakura! Marik!! Out, get out!!" Ryou screeched as he pushed the two out.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Marik as he chewed on some beef jerky he found.

"Something did, but he's just being a girl and sensitive about the stupid kitchen." Bakura said through a mouthful of raw steak.

"Hmm... I wonder if Malik has something to do with Ryou turning out to be like that." Marik said.

"That's something I don't need to know." Bakura said.

-----------next day at school--------------

Yugi sighed as he went through his classes in daze. Still not over what had happened last night.

_------Flashback-----_

_Yugi woke up to see that he was in a room. He sat up to look around the room. He noticed that he was lying on a couch and his wounds were bandaged. The thoughts of what happened when he was walking around the city rushed to him. 'I thought I died in the alley. Unless this is some weird heaven. If it is then it is very dark and plain.'_

_The door opened and Yugi turned in that direction to see Bakura walking out of the bathroom. The two stared at each other. Moments passed, still neither of them said anything._

_'Ra dammit. I'm going to die! Bakura did say he was going to kill me the next time he sees me.' Yugi panicked inside his head._

_Instead of making Yugi's gruesome imaginations come true, the white hear thief just blinked then walked into the kitchen. Yugi heard some rummaging from inside. When Bakura came out, he was holding a can of beer. Without throwing a second glance at the tri-color hair boy, Bakura went back upstairs to his room. The ex-duelist just sweat-dropped. 'Okaay...'_

_Yugi heard another door open and directed his attention toward the door that opened. Malik came through the door this time. He also went into the kitchen and came out with a can of beer. But he was mumbling about shiny things and pretty things. Yugi's sweat-drop grew bigger. A third door opened again and Ryou came through that door this time._

_"Yugi, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ryou asked worriedly._

_"I'm okay. Did you help me, back at the alley?" Yugi asked._

_"No, actually it was Bakura. Sad to say, I feel sorry for the bullies though. The state that Bakura left them in wasn't pretty." Ryou said as he checked the wounds that was bandaged because he couldn't completely heal them._

_"Oh. I don't understand why I'm not dead yet though." _

_"Why is that? Did you really think that you would die because of those bullies?"_

_"No. Because last time Bakura said that when he sees me again we'll kill me in a gruesome way."_

_"Maybe he just forgot. You know, caught up in the fight probably. So don't worry about it." Ryou waved off the matter and re-wrapped Yugi's wounds._

_"Thanks Ryou." Yugi said when Ryou finished re-wrapping Yugi's wounds, "what time is it now?"_

_"About 5 in the morning. Oh, you better go home then. Schools is only a couple hours away. Unless you're going to stay home of course." Ryou said._

_"No. I'll be going to school, so I better leave now. When should I return these clothes to you?" Yugi asked, noticing that he wasn't wearing his own clothes._

_"You don't have to return them, they're too small for me now. Even though they are so big on you." Ryou laughed a little._

_"Hey I'm not going to be that **small** forever!" Yugi said which just caused Ryou to laugh even more._

_Suddenly a door upstairs slammed open, they heard somebody stomping their way down the stairs. Apparently it was Bakura. He glared hard at the two Hikaris with his dark brown eyes._

_"You two better stay quiet or I'll make sure you won't be able to say anything at all." Bakura growled at them, crushing the can of beer he was drinking earlier._

_"Sorry." Ryou and Yugi said, but Yugi stuttered when he said it._

_"I'll be going now..." Yugi headed for the door._

_Before his hand could reach the doorknob, he was pulled back. Bakura had grabbed a hold the back of his shirt. The white hair thief lifted him into the air. He glared directly into the shorter of the two's eyes while Yugi stared fearfully back at the taller boy._

_"Who said you could leave?" Bakura asked dangerously._

_Suddenly feeling that he shouldn't let others push him around anymore, Yugi spoke with a daring voice, "Why do you care? You're not the boss of me." glaring right back at Bakura._

_Bakura gave out a bark-like laugh then smirked at the little Hikari._

_"Well it's a bit late to grow a back bone isn't it?" Bakura threw Yugi back down to the ground._

_"Bakura! Be a little nicer will you?" Ryou tried to scold the thief, but it was all in vain._

_"Like it matters." Bakura walked off heading to his room._

_'Jeez. Why did I get a Yami like him again?' Ryou thought to himself._

_"Are you alright Yugi?" Ryou asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine. Well I'll be going now." Yugi said as he picked himself off the ground._

_The tri-color-hair boy walked out of Ryou's apartment and out into the street. He slowly walked back 'home', sneaking through the window of his bedroom to get inside. He decided to just go to school early, so that he wouldn't have to face Yami and his grandpa._

_------end flashback------_

/I don't get why I suddenly said that. My mouth just moved on its own without thinking it through. That could've got me killed though./ Yugi mused over his incident with Bakura. He sighed as he just kept going in circles on his thoughts. Having nothing else to do, he went to the computer room. He logged into one of the school's chat rooms again.

_CHAT ROOM_

_Animelover: hav u heard about the latest gossip?_

_Moonstar94: kind of. Isn't it about the principal and the nurse?_

_Bakastar: wasn't that they did 'it' in an empty classroom and one of the student body walked in on them?_

_(((KitForgotten has logged in)))_

_whitney5000: yo_

_Animelover: hi!_

_Moonstar94: welcome!_

_Bakastar: hello_

_KitForgotten: wat were u talking about?_

_Animelover: the latest gossip, you have heard about it right?_

_KitForgotten: the one with the principal and the nurse? Yea_

_Bakastar: jeez rumor really does spread fast._

_whitney5000: which makes it easier to destroy somebody's status_

_Animelover: that's mean!_

_whitney5000: like it matters _

---Outside chat room----

/Now why does that sound familiar?/

_(((Wizwisdom has logged in)))_

_Bakastar: hello_

_KitForgotten: hi_

_whitney5000: yo_

_Animelover: Konnichiwa_

_Moonstar94: hi_

_Wizwisdom: hello. Wassup?_

_Whitney5000: not much_

_Bakastar: nothing really interesting_

_Animelover: what are you talking about! What we were talking about was interesting!_

_Bakastar: not really..._

_Moonstar94: hey Kit, were u the one who wanted the school to disappear yesterday?_

_KitForgotten: yeah. So?_

_Moonstar94: i dun know... just a random topic --_

_Bakastar: u wanted the skool to disappear too?_

_whitney5000: do u?_

_Bakastar: hell yeah._

_Wizwisdom: r u guys serious about that?_

_KitForgotten: of course._

_Moonstar94: u guys r crazy._

_Wizwisdom: anyway if ur serious about it try to find this site._

_Animelover: couldn't u just tell us?_

_Wizwisdom: then there would be no point._

_Animelover: there is no point in blowing up the school either._

_Wizwisdom: well the clues are 'white days' and 'pure'. Good luck, u hav until tomorrow noon to find the site. Bye now._

_Bakastar: that sounded interesting_

_Moonstar94: r u going to find the site?_

_Whitney5000: hell yeah._

_KitForgotten: yup._

_Bakastar: no duh_

_Moonstar94: u guys r weird. Well bi!_

_(((Moonstar94 has logged off)))_

_Animelover: like I said b4, there is no point in blowing up the school, but good luck anyways._

_It'll be nice to see if u guys succeed so I won't tell anyone. Bibi!_

_(((Animelover has logged off)))_

_Bakastar: well good luck to u guys. Hope we all find the site._

_KitForgotten: sure_

_whitney5000:watever._

_Bakastar: bye!_

_(((Bakastar has logged off)))_

_whitney5000: can i ask u a question?_

_KitForgotten: sure_

_whitney5000: y did u chose that sn?_

_KitForgotten: my friend kind of forgot me. What about u?_

_Whitney5000: my friend keeps calling me this nickname, so when i was going to log on, he typed it in for me. I swear I'll kill him. _

_KitForgotten: well good luck. G2g now, bye_

_whitney5000:bi_

_(((KitForgotten has logged off)))_

Yugi sat in front of the computer, trying to come up with an answer to the clues Wizwisdom gave. 'I wonder what "white days" and "pure" meant...' His thoughts trailed off, but they were mostly about how much fun he'll have in solving this puzzle.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((imagine a line)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

me: well that's all for this chapter. I'll try to update sooner with the next chapter. I have most of what's going to happen in my head. So all I need to do is combine them. Also, sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one, I couldn't help it.

Bakura: I doubt you'll be able to get the next chapter done.

me: (sarcastically) well jeez, thanks

Bakura: (grinning) your welcome

Ryou: anyway, please review! They'll be greatly appreciated!

Bakura: but not by me!


End file.
